AZUL CONTRA ROJO
by decompositionbeautyy
Summary: Draco era el agua. Harry el fuego Draco era la luna. Harry el sol Draco era frío. Harry era cálido. Draco era azul. Harry era rojo "Entre dos polos opuestos, puede surgir algo más que simples peleas por poder" D R A R R Y
1. 1 Guerra de tonalidades

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de exclusiva propiedad de J.K Rowling. Yo no gano nada creando esta historia

 **Pareja:** Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter. Menciones: Pansy Parkinson/Hermione Granger. Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley

 **I.** **Guerra de tonalidades**

Ella se desmayó. Él la tomó firme entre sus brazos y con el corazón a punto de tener un ataque debido al creciente nerviosismo; a través de la red flu directo a San mungo. Llegó ahí y, a gritos, balbuceos, y más gritos pidió ayuda a los sanadores.

—Relájese, señor Potter— murmuró una de las sanadoras del lugar —Esto no es nada grave, se lo aseguro

Harry se limitó a fruncir el ceño.

— ¿Cómo quiere que me relaje si mi…— carraspeó antes de continuar—… Esposa se desmayó de la nada?

Hacía un tiempo que las cosas con Ginny no estaban saliendo bien. Ella solía salir tarde y dedicándole solo un par de palabras se perdía en la oscuridad del paisaje noctámbulo. A veces volvía a la mañana siguiente con la curvatura de su cuello llena de marcas violáceas otras, simplemente ignoraba su presencia y se dedicaba a dictarle las órdenes del día al elfo. Había veces en las que se ausentaba durante varios días y al regresar lo besaba, lo mordía, lo arañaba tan fervientemente que parecía que nunca lo había privado de su presencia y su largo cabello rojo que se movía en son de los movimientos gráciles de su cuerpo. Y simplemente, de un momento a otro, ella volvía a desaparecer; sumiéndolo en una rutina que consumía poco a poco a la pequeña llama que se alojaba en su maltrecho corazón.

Era por ello que solo podía denominar a Ginny como su esposa por aquel fuerte vínculo mágico que los unía. Y, ese era el único aspecto de su vida que parecía ir asquerosamente mal. Porque, tenía un buen puesto de trabajo como Auror. Dos grandes amigos que no lo abandonarían, aunque el mundo se estuviese cayendo a pedazos. Una familia que lo acogió, aun cuando creyó que su vida era miserable y un jardín lleno de capullos que, por el exceso de lluvia en su cielo personal, se negaban a mostrar las hermosas flores en las que se convertirían.

Y después de diecisiete años, soportando el dolor, expectante a que los capullos por fin florecieran… Habían florecido. Había salido el sol después de una larga tormenta. Y como si la vida se quisiese reír de él, las nubes negras volvieron a amontonarse en aquel pequeño cielito de su vida, imposibilitándole la visión de aquel maravilloso sol del que poco y nada había podido disfrutar, ahogando a las flores sin piedad ni clemencia. Las nubes comenzaron a anunciar la lluvia cuando el medimago apareció delante de la puerta y seguramente detrás de ella estaría una desmayada Ginny siendo atendida por el resto del personal.

—Me temo que las noticias que tengo que darles no son muy gratas de oír— espetó mirándolo con algo parecido a la tristeza. El sujeto tomó un poco de aire y continuó —su esposa posee un tumor cerebral ubicado en un lugar imposible de remover aún con magia. Este se encuentra muy cerca del cerebelo, si decidimos retirarlo… podría afectar en su equilibrio y además extraeríamos demasiada masa cerebral y encefálica. Si quedase viva después de eso sería un milagro.

Y un gran nudo se formó en la garganta del moreno. A duras penas logró formular aquella pregunta.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo de vida le queda?

— Dos meses. E incluso aquella cifra es demasiado alta… quizás un par de semanas y a lo mucho un mes más.

Y la tormenta comenzó.

El medimago esperó a que el dueño de los irises esmeralda hablase un poco más, sin embargo, él dirigió su mirada hasta la puerta. Y solo se quedó ahí. Medio perdido.

—Puede entrar a verla si lo desea… ella ya está despierta— comentó para luego observar como las pupilas verdes del joven se abrían con sorpresa y un leve relampagueo de auténtico miedo se instaló en ellos —Ella ya está enterada de toda la situación.

Harry asintió y se quedó cerca de la entrada. La sala no era ni muy grande ni muy pequeña. En medio se encontraba una cama de sábanas blancas, en la que se encontraba Ginny mirando directamente al techo, también blanco, y aun lado de ella una pequeña mesita llena de viales de (ve a saber cuáles) pociones.

—Estás muriendo— habló lo suficientemente alto para que las pupilas mieles de la pelirroja volteasen en su dirección.

—Todos estamos muriendo— respondió. Volviendo su atención al techo.

—No me refiero a eso— Observó como ella elevaba una ceja, aún con su vista fija en aquel techo de color blanco. Él se limitó a cruzar sus brazos y dejar posada una de sus piernas en el hueco entre la puerta abierta y las bisagras de la misma —Hablo de qué a ti… a ti te queda menos de un mes de vida.

—La vida es demasiado impredecible como para decidir cuánto tiempo nos queda para vivir.

Esta vez fue el turno del moreno de elevar una de sus cejas en un gesto interrogativo. Lo estaba jodiendo seguramente y lo peor de todo el asunto es qué ella, o lo que lograba ver de la fémina, estaba disfrutando de la situación.

—A lo que me refiero es que…

—Sé a lo que te refieres, Harry. Yo estoy enferma, lo cual, a diferencia de ti, aumenta mis posibilidades de morir al doble— siseó intentando contener el sollozo que nacía desde su estómago— Como si no fuese suficiente—tomó un poco de aire antes de continuar —como si no fuese suficiente el no saber si moriré hoy, mañana, en una semana, un mes, un par de meses, u en algunos años. Desde que nacemos hasta nuestro lecho de muerte se nos advierte que, aun siendo magos, es casi imposible saber con exactitud el futuro. Hay miles de futuros posibles y todos los míos se redujeron a… nada, sencillamente porque aquel tumor es imposible de remover aún con magia y reducirá todas y cada una de mis habilidades motoras. Lo sé. Lo sé muy bien.

—Yo no…

—No ¿qué? ¿No era eso lo que querías decir? O era que venías a decir lo mucho que te compadeces de mi… porque, merezco tu compasión ¿no? Después de todo pensé que viviría una vida larga y al parecer no llegaré ni a los cuarenta— arrastró todas y cada una de las palabras con la voz impregnada en sarcasmo, lo cual, por un segundo le recordó a Draco Malfoy. Y se pateó mentalmente al pensar en el ex-slytherin en un momento como ese —Al menos viví lo que desde niña soñé… me casé contigo después de todo ¿No? Pero éramos muy jóvenes, estábamos condenados a fallar sino mirábamos hacia la misma dirección. Yo siempre creí que vivir junto al niño que vivió iba a ser una fantasía; algo maravilloso. Sin embargo, no fue así. Tú no me veías a mí y, en el fondo sabía que jamás me verías como lo veías a él, porque a él lo amas, Harry. Profunda e inmensamente— Ella tomó un poco de aire y siguió. Aquel, quizás sería el único momento que tendría para sacar fuera todo lo que dolía dentro de sí —Intenté de un millón de maneras llamar tu atención, pero, absolutamente nada de lo que hacía parecía importarte, no sabes cuantas veces amanecí en la cama de algún otro hombre o mujer que desconocía pensando qué, si llegaba con alguna marca, reaccionarías… Y ni así, me reclamaste como tuya.

— ¿Y tú creíste que engañándome yo te iba a tomar más atención? ¿No era más fácil hacer lo que hace la gente normal? Algo así como sentarse a conversar… ¿No te parece? — espetó empleando en las sílabas todo el sarcasmo posible. Se sentía dolido. Confundido. Y la rabia crecía con rapidez en su interior y, aunque las señales habían estado ahí siempre, se negó vehementemente a aceptar la realidad y ahora le golpeaba tan fuerte en el rostro; que su corazón dolió en su cuenca.

Y como él era fuego y sus emociones estallaban de alguna u otra forma, la pared fue víctima de la furia momentánea del moreno.

—Lo sé Harry. Sin embargo, sentirme desplazada por alguien a quién no veías hace años, pudo conmigo y el papel de esposa perfecta.

— ¿Se puede saber de quién coño estás hablando? — interrogó en el mismo tono que había empleado con anterioridad.

—Draco Malfoy.

Y a Harry le faltó el aire de repente, la garganta se le secó y sus manos temblaron ligeramente.

—Yo no soy gay— balbuceó distraídamente.

—No. No lo eres— lo secundó ella, soltando una risita —Eres una persona que se enamoró de otra. El mundo no necesita etiquetas, Harry.

—No estuve. No estoy. Ni estaré enamorado de ese patán— murmuró frunciendo el ceño. Nuevamente la risa de la mujer inundó las cuatro paredes en las que se encontraban.

—Lo estás. Te enamoraste de la persona que era todo lo que tú jamás serás porque, irónicamente, él es como el azul y tú el rojo, y juntos crearían el violeta.

Una de las cejas del moreno se alzó con sorpresa.

—Más bien sería una guerra de tonalidades— siseó. Y por tercera vez en menos de diez minutos, Ginny rio. —Y todo esto es demasiado cliché.

—Quizás. Pero algún día me darás la razón, Harry. Tal vez ahora lo niegues, pero, cuando finalmente logres ver al verdadero Draco Malfoy serás capaz de aceptar que lo amas inmensamente.

Sin más Harry huyó de ahí. Llegó a un bar en que su vida daría un giro de ciento ochenta grados.

Sus falanges danzaban tranquilos por el gran instrumento del salón, creando una suave y bonita melodía. Estaba tan absorto en el movimiento delicado de sus pálidas manos en el teclado, qué no se percató de una segunda presencia en la instancia. El sujeto carraspeó levemente e inmediatamente el sonido cesó.

—Draco, hijo…

—Padre— contestó este, dirigiendo sus ojos grises hasta el mayor.

—Ya sabes cuánto tiempo te he dado para encontrar a alguien con quién te cases…

—Dos meses— cortó con tono fiero.

—Y se te están acabando— murmuró con voz cansada.

—El tiempo se está acabando para todos.

Sí. Sé que en este primer capítulo, Draco solo salió al final, pero todo tiene una razón. También tengo una buena razón para no continuar con DUM SPIRO SPERO y es básica y sencillamente porque quiero tener una buena cantidad de capítulos escritos para seguir subiéndolo.

Este Fanfics máximo tendrá unos siete capítulos es un mini-fics al cual le tengo mucho cariño y quería darlo a conocer aquí. Espero, de todo corazón que se merezca comentarios y sea de su total agrado


	2. 2 Así como el sol y la luna

_Este, es quizás, el capítulo que más me ha costado escribir desde que soy Fanficker (Y no estoy exagerando... había sido escritora en otro fandom anteriormente y nunca me había costado tanto escribir un capítulo) Espero que les guste y... eso (?_

 **II. Así como el sol y la luna**

La larga, brillante y sedosa cabellera albina se marchó por el mismo lugar que había ingresado, unos segundos después que la escueta charla que habían mantenido, cesó. Luego, las pupilas grisáceas del dragón se posaron durante una fracción de segundo en la espalda varonil del rubio mayor y, lentamente volvieron a fijarse sobre las blancas teclas del instrumento y, de su garganta dejó salir un suspiro largo y tendido. Con sus dedos creó la secuencia adecuada para qué, del piano se oyese la misma melodía suave y armoniosa que había estado tocando con anterioridad.

Cuando los primeros sonidos comenzaron a emerger, un delicado y ligero canto se oyó en medio de aquellas notas.

Y el dragón observó como la dueña de la voz se movía de forma etérea hasta los grandes ventanales del salón. Deslizó los cortinajes permitiendo el paso de los últimos vestigios del sol primaveral. Sonrió cuando la figura fina de la mujer fue delineada por el color anaranjado del atardecer.

Él sabía que la vida regaba miles de cicatrices sobre los kilómetros de piel de cualquier individuo. Su propia piel nívea albergaba las pequeñas secuelas que la guerra, la enfermedad, las torturas y el sectumsempra se encargaron de tatuar sobre él. Y ella. La misma mujer que brillaba con los débiles rayos del sol, le dio, todo el amor y ternura que podía para que aquellas marcas cicatrizaran con la lentitud suficiente, para qué él, como el dragón que era volase con libertad por el cielo lleno de blancas nubes. Y la amaba. La amaba, porque aun cuando ella debía sanar se dedicó en cuerpo y alma a él. Enteramente a él.

—Mamá— susurró, aun con sus dedos fijos en las teclas.

Ella elevó la comisura de sus labios en una sonrisa suave. Y el creyó que no había nada más bonito que ver a su madre sonreír, aunque, la vida se encargase de marcar su dermis con miles de huellas invisibles, él sabía que ella estaría ahí con él.

— ¿Qué pasa, dragón? — preguntó con suavidad al mismo tiempo que dirigía sus pasos hasta el piano.

— Él quiere...

El brazo de ella se posó sobre su hombre y lo interrumpió susurrando

—Se lo que él quiere, Draco— Con cuidado deslizó sus falanges por las frías teclas hasta posarlas sobre los dedos de su hijo —Pero, debes entenderlo a él también. Te está dando la oportunidad para que tú te cases con quién desees, no quiere unirte a un matrimonio sin amor...

—Eso ya lo sé— interrumpió con voz cansada —Sin embargo, creo que ha sido muy poco el tiempo que me ha dado para encontrar con quién contraer matrimonio

—La vida es impredecible, dragón. Todo puede pasar en dos meses. Una guerra estalló en un día. Tu padre se salvó de la cárcel solo por un periodo de dos horas. Tu padrino murió en menos de tres minutos. Y un "te amo" puede cambiarte la vida en menos de cuatro segundos, y podría seguir dándote ejemplos concretos de lo impredeciblemente cruel o bello que puede ser vivir. Dos meses es mucho tiempo, hay personas que están rogando por un poco menos.

Abrió su boca un par de veces, sin embargo, nada salió de ahí. Ella lo observó y continuó

—Quiero decir, Draco. Que en este segundo estás aquí, pero, ¿Al siguiente? La vida es como un vaivén de emociones fuertes y nosotros no podemos permitirte condenarte a vivir sin amor, porque, si algo es bello en la vida es el amor. Y te lo repito, dragón... Dos meses es mucho tiempo y es todo el que te podemos dar— Dejó un suave beso sobre la frente del rubio y con la mano libre acarició sus cabellos.

—Necesito pensar— espetó empujando la pequeña silla, con sus rodillas flexionadas. La mujer que había permanecido serena, palideció

— ¿A dónde vas, hijo? Ya es un poco tarde y...

— Solo me iré durante un par de horas, madre. No me pasará nada.

Ella dudó.

—Pero...

— ¿Qué es la vida sin un poco de aventura?

Y él tenía razón. Así que, solo lo dejó abandonar la mansión.

El moreno llevó hasta sus labios la tercera cerveza de los últimos treinta minutos. Y el líquido se deslizó rápidamente por su garganta dejándole un sabor amargo en la boca. En la piel chocolate de su rostro, por una fracción de segundo se dejó ver una expresión de pura repulsión. Volvió a dejar el vaso en la posición anterior y suspiró bajito. Lo suave de la música le permitió oír aquella voz cargada de sarcasmo qué, en un periodo mínimo de unos nueve años, no se había permitido escuchar. Y sus pies se clavaron en el piso, y sus manos temblaron... agradeció mentalmente no haber mantenido el vidrio alzado, porque lo hubiese botado producto a sus nervios.

— ¡Pero miren nada más quién está aquí! ¡El jodido san Potter!

Giró su cabeza y su corazón dio un vuelco cuando observó al rubio... El cabello lo mantenía ligeramente más largo que en su estadía en Hogwarts, sus ojos almendrados y grises brillaban maravillosamente con el juego de luces del bar, y sus vestimentas un poco ceñidas a su cuerpo lo hacían ver aún más elegante que como lo recordaba.

Y se veía malditamente hermoso. "Tú no me veías a mí y, en el fondo sabía que jamás me verías como lo veías a él, porque a él lo amas, Harry. Profunda e inmensamente" recordó las palabras de Ginny y su corazón dolió.

El rubio, ajeno a lo que ocurría en el fuero interno del moreno, dirigió sus pasos hasta el mesón y se sentó a su lado.

— ¿Y qué te trae por aquí, Potter? — interrogó el rubio, indicándole al barman que se serviría algún trago.

— Es Ginny... ella está— mordió su labio inferior, dubitativo. Pasado un par de segundos suspiró y completó su frase —Muriendo.

Los ojos grises del rubio recorrieron el perfil del moreno. Y, espetó

—Que elocuente, Potter. Todos estamos muriendo.

Harry lo observó y volvió a suspirar. Él sabía que el tiempo para todos era limitado. Incluso el mismo podía morir en cualquier momento, sin embargo, una parte de él estaba segura que no sería pronto, y que aún le quedaba camino por recorrer y también podía asegurar que aquel camino estaba lleno de curvas que lastimarían aún más, sí cabe, su maltratado corazón.

—Eso ya lo sé— murmuró —A lo que me refiero es que ella, no le quedan más que un par de semanas de vida. Yo sé... que no puedo asegurar cuanto tiempo me queda de vida, pero, algo me dice que me queda mucho más tiempo que a ella.

—Seguro— balbuceó el contrario. No quería preguntar, pero, la curiosidad siempre le ganaba — ¿Qué le pasó?

—Tiene un tumor en el cerebro, cerca del cerebelo... Y es imposible de remover inclusive con magia. Los sanadores dicen que, incluso, dos meses para ella es demasiado

De inmediato al rubio se le vinieron las palabras de su madre a la cabeza "Dos meses es mucho tiempo, hay personas que están rogando por un poco menos" Y, escuchando a Harry, Draco le dio la razón. Había personas que luchaban por un par de segundos más en el planeta.

—Tú no te ves muy triste la verdad— comentó distraído.

El moreno negó.

—La vida es así, Malfoy. En un segundo estás y al otro...

—No— completó.

—Ella me dijo que... — cayó abruptamente, pensando si sería correcto o no decirle lo que Ginny le había comentado, una pequeña parte de él, le incitó a hablar con el rubio ya que era muy probable que no volviese a verlo —Bueno— se removió incómodo en el asiento —ella dijo que aun siendo una bruja su futuro era incierto que todos y cada uno de los futuros posibles que tenía se habían reducido a nada cuando se enteró de su tumor. También, me comentó de las miles de veces que amaneció en camas ajenas, incluso, trató de culparme... diciendo que yo nunca había estado enamorado de ella. Sino de alguien más. Alguien opuesto a mí. Y que, si yo era el rojo, esa persona era el azul.

—Puedo imaginarme que tan opuestos son entre sí. Según la rosa cromática el azul es un color frio. Y el rojo uno cálido. Son como el fuego y el agua. Y así como el sol y la luna.

— ¿Cómo el sol y la luna? — cuestionó bajito.

Los ojos grises asintieron.

—Como el sol y la luna. Como el fuego y el agua. Como el Azul y el rojo. Como cálido y frío. Al final todo se trata de los opuestos. Pero dicen por ahí que los opuestos se atraen, Potter. Tal vez, la Weasley lo sabe.

Y Draco se fue sin darle la oportunidad a Harry de refutar. Ellos se odiaban. No había espacio para el amor en esa ecuación.

Al menos, eso creía él.


End file.
